Glory in Your Shadow
by Bite-the-PoisionApples
Summary: You need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about the war at hand.It's comming and it's going to keep comming until it's here.The Order needs all the help it can get and you're not going to stop me and your not going to stop my training.
1. Conversations With the Night

**Glory in Your Shadow**

**Chapter: 1**

**Conversatons with the Night**

**Summary:** When you first arrive at Hogwarts, you're sorted into the house that you belong in, right? Not quite. What if you were sorted into the wrong House, not by accident, but by choice. What if the fate of the wizarding world rested on that very lie? And every lie you told after it. What if telling the truth could send countless innocent people to an early death? Well there's something lurking around Hogwarts. Or should I say, someone? Someone with a really big secret. And a really important purpose. Besides; you know the rythm: "I spy, with my little eye."

**Authors Note:** I am not J.K Rowling. That's already pretty obvious. I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones that I've made up. Yeah, I know, I know, Obvious. And in conclusion I'd also like to state that contrary to popular belief, I am not God... Though I do think you all should worship me.

* * *

The night was warm and the moon was bright. The air was like velvet, dancing along your skin. And the flowers filled the air with a smell so sweet it would make the heavens bow. You couldn't escape the night. It just seemed to draw you in, like flies to the light. And come to think of it, why would you want to escape the night? It's so peaceful when it's dark. There's no sound, no worries, no light except the stars as the danced amongst the clouds. Night was just like a temporary bliss of sorts. A world all your own, where no one spoke, no cried and no one felt any pain. A world where you were could just close your eyes an let your spirit soar. But he didn't feel like soaring tonight.

"I'm worried. She's getting so impatient...I can't blame her." he whispered into the night.

"I know, it won't be too long now." a kind and carng voice whispered back.

"I know, but she's so lonely. She doesn't belong with them, she's a good person." the man said quietly, trying not to wake the person in the next room.

"No, I don't believe she does, but remeber, she was determined to do this." the voice commented in an understanding tone.

"Yes, but only because we asked her to." the man insisted.

"You are right we did. And perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on a girl so young. Only eleven at the time I believe. If you feel like it's too much on her, I won't make her continue." the gentle voice responded.

"No." the two men turn to face the object of their conversation.

"No, what my dear?" the soft voice asked.

"Your not stopping me from doing what I've been doing for the last _six_ years. I won't let you stop me. I asked for this, remeber?" she asked.

"Yes, but you were eleven." the second man said urgently.

"Yeah, but I knew what I was getting myself into and I know what I'm doing." she insisted. "You need to stop worrying about me...and start worrying about the war at hand. It's comming and it's going to keep comming until it's here. The Order needs all the help it can get and you're not going to stop me and your not going to stop my training." she concluded.

And thus tonight their souls didn't soar. Their souls just looked at eachother and closed their eyes.

* * *

So, What did you think? I know it's short, but I had to have a beginning. Please Review! 


	2. Let the Rain Fall Down

**Glory in Your Shadow**

**Chapter: 2**

**Let the Rain Fall Down**

**Summary:** When you first arrive at Hogwarts, you're sorted into the house that you belong in, right? Not quite. What if you were sorted into the wrong House, not by accident, but by choice. What if the fate of the wizarding world rested on that very lie? And every lie you told after it. What if telling the truth could send countless innocent people to an early death? Well there's something lurking around Hogwarts. Or should I say, someone? Someone with a really big secret. And a really important purpose. Besides; you know the rythm: "I spy, with my little eye."

**Authors Note**: I am not J.K Rowling. That's already pretty obvious. I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones that I've made up. Yeah, I know, I know, Obvious. And in conclusion I'd also like to state that contrary to popular belief, I am not God... Though I do think you all should worship me.

* * *

The sky was gray. Not the usual spectrum of lovely colors it normally was, just gray. The rain poured down by the bucket as the wind chilled your skin. It felt like tiny spears dropping from the heavens and the birds hid away in there nests to avoid the godly message. 

It was crowded with the bodies of children, many of them older and still many of them younger. They were all in a rush trying to say a last goodbye to the ones they held dear and a new hello to the ones they had yet to meet. The sound of laughter aswell of tears could be held from a mile away. It was surreal in a way...watching it all. It was like some beautifully depressing sympothny of sorts. I swear if you'd look close enough, the world seemed to move in slow motion. And right when it seemed as though the world had stopped a loud blow of a whistle was all it took to bring everyone to reality.

"Oy! Everyone who set to leave for Hogwarts I suggest get on the train. We are about to pull out of the station and won't be comming back for any left behind, so move along!" the conducter called through the rain. His voice sounded urgent, I suppose he didn't want to get the shiny buttons on his uniform wet. And understandable so...those buttons were so hard to clean once they had rusted over by the rain.

* * *

The children sat warm and toasty in their Hogwarts Crested compartments as the train pulled away from the station. 

The noise of chatter filled the train aswell as the bumping of eager students trying to thrust there luggage into the cramped compartments.

One of those students was having a particuarly difficult time trying to fit his luggage into a compartment, or to even find one at all. A little lump of a boy, he was. Always going on about plants and that bloody frog of his. He went through practically all of the compartments, getting nothing more than slammed doors and snorts of disgust. The boy then went and attempted the last few compartments on the train. He built him self up a bit and knocked on the last of five compartment doors. The door suddenly slid open to reveal a girl, not much older than the boy himself. Her dark curls fell in her eyes.

"What Neville, what do you want?" she asked impatiently, hand on her hip.

"Oh, I-I was w-wondering if maybe I could sit with y-you guys?" the boy asked shaking a bit as he looked past the girl to the face the occupants inside the compartment. He lifted his eyes once more to face the brown eyes that had opened the door. Those eyes, they looked upon him with sympathy. Her lips had just started to spell out her sentence when a disgruntled snort could be heard from the back of the compartment. A boy with shocking blonde hair was looking at the Neville boy with such a distaste. The girl quickly wipped her head around to face the doorway again.

"No you can't. Sorry, _Nevie_, why don't you go and sit with your little Gryffindor berks." the girl sneered and slammed the door.

Neville just shook his head went on to the next compartment. He knocked and door slid opened just as the last one did. Only this time however it opened to reveal a familiar and friendly face. A skinny young man with an extrodinarily dark hair had opened to greet the poor Neville boy.

"Hey Harry! Um..Can I sit with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry responded. Neville smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped into the compartment and was pleased to see more friends. A boy with a large amount of red mess plopped onto his head and a girl who just stared intensly at her text book. Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Neville." the red headed fellow said.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." He ushered as he nodded his head towards the bushy haired girl, her nose still firmly implanted in her book.

"Hermione...Hermione!" Neville called. Her head shot up in an instant.

"Oh, hello Neville." she said as she passed along a warm smile to the boy.

"Thank goodness I found you guys. I couldn't take another rejection like the last compartment." Neville whined as he rested his head in his hands.

"Why what happend?" the dark haired boy has, his emerald green eyes twinkled with intrigue.

"Well I knocked on the compartment door and Layla opened. She looked like she was gonna let me sit with them, but then Malfoy gave his usual gitty sneer and she told me to get lost." he replied shaking his head.

"Layla Mundugus?" Harry inquiered. Neville shook his head in reply.

"Hmm. She quite odd, isn't she?" the Hermione girl asked.

"Odd? 'Mione odd doesn't even cut it!" the red headed fellow blurted out, only to get a rough elbow to the stomach.

"I was just trying to say that the girl doesn't know what house she wants to be in...Slytherin or Gryffindor" Ron murmuered under his breath, all the while clutching his stomach.

* * *

So how did you like Chapter Two? It's quite a bit bigger than the last chapter. I would really appreciate it if you all could Review. I promise it won't go unnoticed. Next Chapter:e htwel co mefea st 

**Reviewers:**

Bellegeste- _Thank you so much for your kind words and extensive use of adjectives. I was going for that feeling when I wrote chapter one. I'm just simply delighted to hear that you recipricated. Believe me I'm just overjoyed to learned that you will tune in for my next installment.:)_


	3. The Welcome Feast

**Glory in Your Shadow**

**Chapter: 3**

**The Welcome Feast**

**Summary:** When you first arrive at Hogwarts, you're sorted into the house that you belong in, right? Not quite. What if you were sorted into the wrong House, not by accident, but by choice. What if the fate of the wizarding world rested on that very lie? And every lie you told after it. What if telling the truth could send countless innocent people to an early death? Well there's something lurking around Hogwarts. Or should I say, someone? Someone with a really big secret. And a really important purpose. Besides; you know the rhythm: "I spy, with my little eye."

**Authors Note:** I am not J. K Rowling. That's already pretty obvious. I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones that I've made up. Yeah, I know, I know, Obvious. And in conclusion I'd also like to state that contrary to popular belief, I am not God... Though I do think you all should worship me.

* * *

The night was dark. Darker than had ever been seen by man. And the stars glittered with a sparkle that could of brought an angel to it's knees. They streamed together into a seem less wave of splendor. A splendor ed admired by all. The rain had finally trickled down to nothing more than a few drops shed by the heavens. And the heavens couldn't help but smile down upon the moving bodies of hope below. The heaven smiled, but not for long.

The students walked through the stone doors that lead to their faithful school. They walked in with such a reassurance and confidence. They knew their surroundings well and by the mere expression on their faces they were happy to be there. Some more than others. The youngest students, the first years, looked utterly frightened. Not to mention confused. The sheer uncertainty of what was to come that night truly had shaken the

* * *

The Great Hall was warm and the ceiling was enchanting. Bright and magical. Candles floated from the ceiling as the House banners hung besides them. The room was lovely. The children say waiting in their seats. Some watching the sorting, others talking to friends, and even a few glaring at enemies.

"Look at Potter, chatting up Weasel-Bee and the Mud blood." the blonde boy whispered.The Gryffindor table over heard.

"Shut it Malfoy." Neville whispered right back sending over a rude glare at Draco.

"Ooh, Nevie's gone all hard on me, has he?" Draco mocked.

"Oh, well aren't you clever Malfie-poo." the emerald eyed boy mocked right back.

"Why don't you get lost, Potty? What you're little Gryffindork mates are too big of a duffer so you have to come and ruin our fun? You know, that's not very nice Harry, didn't your mother teach you bet- oh, that's right, I forgot." Layla teased, her curls falling into her eyes. The Slytherin table cracked up laughing. I could of sworn that I saw Blaise Zambani nearly fall over from laughing so hard. Thank goodness a fellow Slytherin was there to keep him up right!  
But not everyone was laughing. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors looked at the table opposite them with a look of pure loathing.

"Alright Students, I think that quite enough." A one Albus Dumbeldore called and the Slytherin laughter soon died down. The rest of the feast went down almost without a hitch. I mean, aside from the one first year who passed out into the pashed potatoes once he got one shot of Peeves, the night went well. For the most part.

* * *

The students made their way up the staircase towards their dorms and corridors. They were all clumped together in a mash of chatter and yawns. The Gryffindors were on their way up the stair case when Hermione noticed Layla. She was trailing behind Pansy Parkinson, a girl who looked quite a bit like a pug, with her head down and silent.

"Layla!" Hermione called. Layla whipped her head around to face the girl.

"Hermione what are you do-" the red-headed boy started to only again get a crack in the ribs by her elbow. The Layla girl pushed through a few students and stopped in front of Hermione.

"Yeah." she muttered.

"You know I don't know who you think you are, but what you said to Harry was so-" Hermione started, but cut off by a simple "I know." from Layla.

"You what?" Hermione asked looking at the girl incredulously.

"I know, ok? I didn't mean t-"

"Layla! Stop talking to the Griffin dorks and hurry up!" the Pansy girl yelled from the top of the stairs. Layla whipped her head around and scurried up the stairs to her friend. Not saying another word to the Trio that night.

* * *

So how was chapter three? Did you like it? I hope so. I'd really really appreciate it if you all could review my story. I promise it won't go unnoticed and would really make my day.

Next Chapter: ses sa lcan dco nfront tat ion s

**Reviewers:**

**Fearthedark10**- _Thank you sooo much for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Well I can understand your confusion with my first chapter. You're not really supposed to know who is who in Chapter One. I promise it will make a lot more sense the further along in the story. I'm really glad you enjoyed it though_.

**Dragongirl19-** _Thank you sooo much for reviewing. It means a lot to me! I'm so happy to hear that you like my story so far. To answer your question: The story is set in Harry's sixth year and I hinted in chapter two that Layla was in Slytherin, but you may not have caught on. No biggie! In conclusion to answer your last question: Layla was sorted with Harry, Draco and the rest. She's been a student all along. Thanks so much for reviewing. Keep reading._

**Bellegeste-** _Ahh, my faithful reader. It's such a joy to read your reviews. Thank you so much. Now again your review for chapter two was quite an ego booster and I'm so glad that you got the feeling I was trying to project through the opening paragraph. Unfortunately I must say that our dear, dear, Nevie won't play a very large part in this. He will be a nice co-star to the main characters, but not much more than that. Sorry.It's nice to have some encouragement. I must say building a character from the ground up is so nerve wracking! Also having to make sure that it's true to his/her character you've developed, making sure you haven't gone off course with them. I swear this story is going to send me into Cardiac Arrest.:)_


	4. Classes and Confrontations

**Glory in Your Shadow  
**

**Chapter: 4  
**

**Classes and Confrontations**

**Summary:** When you first arrive at Hogwarts, you're sorted into the house that you belong in, right? Not quite. What if you were sorted into the wrong House, not by accident, but by choice. What if the fate of the wizarding world rested on that very lie? And every lie you told after it. What if telling the truth could send countless innocent people to an early death? Well there's something lurking around Hogwarts. Or should I say, someone? Someone with a really big secret. And a really important purpose. Besides; you know the rhythm: "I spy, with my little eye."

**Authors Note**: I am not J. K Rowling. That's already pretty obvious. I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones that I've made up. Yeah, I know, I know, Obvious. And in conclusion I'd also like to state that contrary to popular belief, I am not God... Though I do think you all should worship me.

* * *

The sky was dull, still gray from the rain the night before. It swirled and twirled into a sea of gray hues and white highs. It smelled like rain. So much so that if you stood outside long enough, your head would start throb. Throb to beat of your heart if you were lucky. And you knew that you were lucky when you could hear your heart and head beat to the sound of the singing birds. And, oh those birds sang. They sang from within their nest, trying to escape the last of the rain drops left on the fertile leaves.

The sound of foot steps could of been heard from a mile away. Students running from there Houses to the Great Hall then back to their Houses once more for the school books that the inevitably had forgotten. If they were lucky they would make it to class in time and avoid a harsh scolding and a very long lecture about punctuality. And if the heavens shone down on them, they wouldn't get House points deducted.  
One of those particular students rushing around the school like a dog chasing it's tail was Ron. Ronald Weasely to be exact. A ginger headed boy, with pants far too short for his long legs. He ran down the Grand Stair Case with a mighty force and sprinted down the now empty corridors. He ran and ran and ran, his shadow passing the gray walls and disturbing the photos that they rested. Ron ran until he finally meet the bane of his existence. The Potions Room door.

"Oh, blimey...I'm late." the boy whispered.

He looked at stone door. It was gray and scratched. Most likely from the students having to be pulled from the brackets to be forced to enter the class. Ron shivered. Just the thought of that class sent sparks up his spine. Ron took a large breath and tried to psych himself up. It didn't work. He meekly grabbed the icy handle of the door and turned it clock wise. The door opened. It opened to reveal the same dingy classroom he'd come to know over the years. Small, dark, disturbing...Yup, those were good words to describe that classroom, not to mention the teacher. Speaking of eerily disturbing educators.

"Why, hello Mr.Weasley. I am so please that you've decided to _grace_ us with your extremely tardy presence." Snape, a man with an abnormally large nose and extremely greasy hair, said shortly.

"Sorry Professor." the red-headed boy murmured as he pushed his way through throngs of students to get to his seat.

"Miss. Fletcher would please inform Mr. Weasely as to what were doing today." the man's slimy voice spat.

"You have to concoct a Swelling Solution." the spoke vaguely as she stirred the contents within her cauldron. "Not that you'll get it right." she murmured as her pale hand reached out for another ingredient.

The Slytherin's burst out into a fit of laughter, while the Gryffindors just sent dirty looks their way. Professor Snape looked utterly amused.

"Alright, students, settle down." he said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Swelling Solution, hmm..I should swell her." the Ron boy murmured under his breath. The Gryffindors besides him chuckled.

"You know, she's got a point Ron. You really are rather daft when it comes to potions" the bushy haired girl beside him whispered.

"That's not the point Hermione." he insisted only to get a chuckle out of his other friend beside him.

"Shut up, Harry." he whined as he elbowed the frail boy in his ribs to an "Ow" in response.

"Ok fine. What is the point, Ron." the girl asked patiently.

"I don't know. She's just so...dodgy." he stated shaking his head.

"Dodgy? Well, yeah, I guess she is a bit off color." Hermione agreed.

"Off color? No, she isn't just off color, she's...strange" his friends shook their hands in agreement.

"I mean think about it. One minute she's nice and the next she's an evil Slytherin." Ron insisted.

"Well, I don't think she's entirely evil, Ron." Harry said.

"Harry what about what she said to you last night." He sounded shocked.

"She apologized Ron and she seemed honest about it." Hermione urged.

"Yeah, Ron. Hermione's right. Dodgy, yeah, confusing, absolutely, but evil, I'm not so sure." the dark haired boy reasoned.

"Whatever...I think her whole family's evil." Ron murmured.

"Now you're being ridiculous." the Hermione-girl breathed.

"Hermione! Her dad tried to hex mine!" he said in outrage.

"Well, that makes sense." Harry muttered.

* * *

Sooo. What did ya think? Did you like it? Hope so. So, uh Review!

**Next Chapter:** ter ces sgn itee m

**Reviewers:**

Sinopa- _Thank you sooo much for reviewing. I am so happy that you liked it. I don't know. I don't think that they'll be any romance, but you never know! It's only my fourth chapter so I may change my mind._

Bellegeste- _Good idea. Thank you so much. It's still not getting me many reviews though, ugh! I know, I know..Spell Check..I'm working on it.haha_


End file.
